


AMORE | LIPSOUL

by kimwig



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "Please don't ever leave me, even if the only thing I have of you is your thoughts."Two hearts, two soulmates separated by the distance of many lands can telepathically connect, sharing the pain of their loneliness through thoughts and silent voices echoing in each other's heads.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	AMORE | LIPSOUL

Birds chirped, waves clashed against the cold sand as a pair of feet left a trail of it's prints. The sun had finally exposed it self, gotten out of it's cage where it hid once replaced by the moon. The raven head dragging her heels across the damp sand could already feel the extreme heat of the noon against her tanned skin. Jinsoul hummed to herself as she walked through the deserted beach across the repair shop she worked at - the shark incident a couple of days ago had scared all citizens away and the waters were a little too belligerent for anyone to ride or swim in. So she had the place all to herself, the legs of her overalls rolled up and her head hung low, waiting for any movement in her father's shop. They were in need of clients or else forty years of sacrifices and hard work would be thrown away like trash.

"Hey, island girl," a voice echoed inside Jinsoul's head and a smile shone on her face as stained with oils hands moved to wipe off the sweat on her forehead "Are you up already? I was hesitant to reach out."

Telepathy was a word unknown to Jinsoul, she didn't know it existed nor that she was capable of possessing such skill. That until a voice rang in her head about three years ago, a terrified voice that she never seems to forget, asking for help. Little did she know a girl from the other side of the world was desperately trying to get away from an abusive man and had somehow reached her through her brain, planted her thoughts inside Jinsoul's head who was just trying to sleep.

"It's noon here, Jungeun-ah. I've been up since six in the morning."

It took a while for them to realize what exactly was going on and why, if they tried hard enough, they could talk to each other without any words - just thoughts. But they made the best of it, talked and talked about themselves, kept each other company or comforted one another when things were too much to handle. They had become friends, maybe even sisters, without having seen each other in person. 

"Oh, well, I really need to write down the time difference. It's nearly midnight here, I'll make sure to reach out sooner. How's New Zealand?"

Talking to Jungeun was therapeutic, Jinsoul would occasionally think. Something about her weird screaming and loud voice when she got mad or cringed cleansed all bad energy from the raven head's body. It felt as though she was always talking through her heart, every word she spat was dipped and soaked in love. Jungeun even if acting like she didn't care about anyone, would give her all to please the ones she truly believed deserved it - though most of the times they didn't. That's why she always ended up hurt, trying to escape from messy situations, like the one that caused their meeting.

"Boring. Dead. Man, I don't even know," Jinsoul groaned "I haven't seen anyone pass by in days, just Jiwoo only because she works here. They're avoiding the area because of the shark attack, tourists too. How's Canada?"

Jungeun laughed, body pressed against the large glass window of her apartment. The white and fluffy blanket around her body and the fireplace had managed to stop her from shivering and the empty cup that used to have warm milk in her hands, reminding her that it was indeed late and that she should go to bed soon. However, she couldn't help wanting to listen to Jinsoul whine about every single little thing going wrong and watch the thick snow fall and cover the whole town in it's freezing embrace.

"Same as always. I haven't gotten out of my house in a while, my boss said it's better working from home since this year's winter is worse than any other." she replied, closing her eyes to imagine the raven head's pout and sunburned skin "Are you wearing sunscreen?"

"Isn't it only winter there anyways?" Jinsoul teased and reached to grab her phone from her pocket, looking at the red skin of her face through the screen. She wasn't wearing sunscreen, Jinsoul never did, despite her skin being extremely sensitive to the sun "And yes, I am. You don't have to remind me every two seconds."

Talking to Jinsoul was a life saving experience, Jungeun would occasionally think. Something about her grumpiness and odd sense of humor kept Jungeun's loud thoughts and pain away whenever they'd communicate. It felt as though the older was a life vest, securely hugging her chest and keeping her afloat, not letting her drown into the darkness her mind created and desperately tried to push her into.

"It's just that I care about you. I want you to be safe." she replied "If I'm never going to meet you I need to know you're at least—"

"Shut it." Jinsoul found herself laying on the golden mattress mother nature blessed it's children with, hands covering her eyes from the sun while the sea water clung onto her long hair "We're meeting."

Jungeun sighed, was she being stupid? Letting herself feel this way for a person she'd never seen before? Feelings and love were too complicated, they always ended up in pain and if she was being completely honest, the woman couldn't handle any more of it. One push and she was gone, drowning in her own thoughts. No life vest could save her from there. If she fell and let herself drown not even Jinsoul could help her up.

"Sorry, I just..." she sighed, face hidden behind her fluffy blanket "I can't help it. Something inside me is telling me to be like this, overprotective and—"

"Pessimistic?" Jinsoul's laugh was bitter as her fingers drew patterns on the sand. Why was her chest aching? Why did she suddenly feel the need to scream and cry? Nothing made sense when all she could hear was Jungeun's voice.

"Maybe."

The snow fell relentlessly as the words spilled from between Jungeun's lips, who brought a hand to rest atop her chest. Even if she couldn't see Jinsoul, she was able feel her; her sweetness, her desire to hold her close and the way their hearts beat in sync. Jungeun could feel everything, could listen to anything, like the song of their tired hearts that travelled thourgh time and space, that broke the thick shields of the dark blue sky - the large, fluffy clouds, and echoed for all to hear.

"Hey, Jinsoul?"

The sun growled, showing off it's sharp teeth just like a tiger to it's pray, as it shone intesensly on Jinsoul, warning her she'll be burnt alive if she stayed under it's beams for any longer. The woman didn't seem to care though, laying on the sand and letting herself sink it, be one with the waves that broke on the shore. Even if she couldn't see Jungeun, she was able to feel her too. Blue stars that fell before her; the woman's dreams, reminding her there's more to live for, offering her hope and shining along with the king of the night sky - the large moon - being the diamonds on it's glorious crown. 

"What's up?"

What really is love? Can it keep two hearts destined for each other apart? Does distance matter?

"I sometimes feel like this stinging pain in my chest, like someone is putting a pillow to ny face while I sleep, suffocating me." Jungeun sighed, she was too tired to deal with the butterflies in her stomach "Everytime this happens I just can't help but to think of you."

Love is pain and happiness and tears and laughter. Love is everything and nothing at all. Love is just that...love. It can most certainly keep two hearts destined to be as one apart, but it also can't. Two pieces of a puzzle made by the heavens to be glued together will find their way, maybe not in this life. Nevertheless, it will someday happen. Distance does matter, skin against skin and breathy voices in one's ear, the emotions pouring through just a simple touch and the intoxicating smell of one's partner can be so much more than just a simple act between lovers. But it also doesn't. Distance won't always be there. 

"I think it's you, who's suffocating me, Jinsoul," her voice faded, body relaxing and feet moving to the land of the dreams. The land she usually struggled to find, yet somehow, Jinsoul could always show her the way "You and that stupid smile I can only imagine of, the warmth radiating from your fingertips as you cup my cold ass face. Everything you do and could've done if you were or I was there."

What determines love? Can it be determined? Are there words to describe it?

"Please don't ever leave me, even if the only thing I have of you is your thoughts."

Nothing can determine love. It's just there, in the depths of one's soul and projected in so many different ways. No words have been made to describe such strong feelings, one that could tear you apart, but also piece you back together.

"Jungeun-ah? Did you fall asleep?" the woman called out, knees against the damp sand while she stood up.

Two hearts destined for each other, one only running through the night and the other running for eternity. Lit by the crimson moon, they both strive to connect their missing parts, not aware of their self destruction.

"I love you. " whispered Jinsoul, teary eyes exploring the bright, blue sky.

However, sometimes to become stronger you have to bring pain upon yourself. In this case, pain of separation.

"I hope I'll be here forever just to keep letting you know."

Love shall save the Earth and it's people, now and forever.


End file.
